Joey DeSousa's Story
by Miss Broken59
Summary: Joey DeSousa,Bianca's younger sister whom had just moved in with her best friend Imogen because her father's abuse. She lives the life of a Degrassian, drama, drama, drama. Break ups and make ups. Well, what else would you expect from someone who goes to Degrassi.
1. Meet Josephine

**Chapter One**

**Meet Joey**

* * *

Two years, two years since my mother died. My life has become.. bitter.

I miss my mother more and more everyday and worst of all, my father has been effected the most. His temper has gotten worse, the slightest thing makes him mad.

Now, to add on to everything my older sister moved out. Lovely. Bianca couldn't take it anymore until one day she just packed her bags and left. Over the summer she got a job and saved her money so she could move out of this 'wonderful' place.

She's so lucky, she's eighteen and free to do what she wants. She is free to get away from our father.

God would I do anything to get away from him. I hate it here it's dreadful. I live a horrible existence. It was not like this two years ago. My father, Bianca, my mother and I were happy.

After my mother's death my father lost control easily and started hitting Bianca and I. Bianca started lashing out, she would drink and do drugs. She would go out with a few different guys every week. I suppose she thought it might show our father that him hitting us doesn't change the fact that my mother is dead.

That word, _dead, _it's a horrible word. Especially when describing a beloved family member.

Bianca moved out almost a month ago and my father didn't seem to care. He was angry at first and he, of course, took it out upon me. I remember that moment as if it just happened.

* * *

Mr. DeSousa: Josephine Bianca dinner is ready!

I then walk downstairs and greet my father as he realizes that Bianca was not there.

Mr. DeSousa: Where is your sister why didn't she come downstairs!

He sounded angry, maybe a rough day at work? That I will never know it was hard enough to have a conversation with him when he was in a good mood, talking to him when he is angered will just make things a million times worse. I'd rather that not happen.

Mr DeSousa: I am talking to you young lady!

Me: Sh-she moved out

I felt tears forming in my eyes, I knew nothing good would come of my telling him.

As I began to look at the ground I noticed his hands clench into fists. I was scared at what he may do this time. He unclenched his fist and slapped me across the face, as a result of this I fell to the floor sobbing and he started to kick me. I got bruises on my thighs, on my sides.

It has almost been a month and I still have the bruises.

* * *

I would do anything, **anything**, to get out of this household. It's horrid.  
My father hits me constantly but I refuse to stoop to Bianca's level and start being with random guys. Although I have seen her at school and she seems different.. like she stopped doing that when she moved out. I suppose that my father was the root to all her problems. She used to be a problemed child and now she is a straight A student.

I strive to be like my sister at times. I wish I was as smart as her, as pretty as her, as confident as her.. I'm very shy. But, no.. I am just me.

Ms. Josephine DeSousa pleased to meet you, but please call me Joey.

My name is Joey DeSousa and this is my story.

* * *

***I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Really it was just to tell you about the character Joey. Once again she is totally fictional I created her with pure imagination. I hope I did not bore you with this chapter and please continue reading afterwards! I will try my hardest to add onto it everyday or so, as long as people are actually interested!* **


	2. A New Friend

I knew that my father wouldn't be home until at least seven and right now it was only twelve. Maybe I could go to The Dot, it was a local restaurant that was quite popular around town.

I decided to go there, maybe I could find someone to talk to.

* * *

I didn't really have a whole lot of friends, I'm Bianca DeSousa's little sister girls thought I'd steal their boyfriend and guys girlfriends wouldn't let them talk to me.

But, what people didn't know is that I am nothing like Bianca and there is much more to Bianca than a boyfriend stealer. She is smart and very caring, she hasn't always gone after all the guys.  
Bianca does have a bit of an attitude, I must admit, but I do not... Most of the time. I am generally a friendly person, I can be nice to almost everyone I meet unless they mess with people I care about.

* * *

I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag. Then I went downstairs, exited the house, locked the front door and started to walk to The Dot.

As I walked I looked through my IPhone at the contacts. Maybe I could see if any of my few friends wanted to come to The Dot, I doubt that anyone already there would want to hang out with me.

I went through the contacts and saw the names:

_Amanda_

_Ashley_

_Bianca_

_Bobbi_

_Bri_

_Catherine_

_Christian_

_Drew_

_Eli_

_Fiona _

_Imogen_

_Leia_

_Etc.._

Very few of those names were actually my friends. They were just people that Bianca introduced me to, like Drew for instance. I liked him.. a lot, but that was a big no, no. Bianca had already dated him and now he was dating Katie. But Drew and I were pretty good friends we talked from time to time but not that often.

_Eli,_ ah yes that spectacular goth boy. He was so.. mysterious, very good looking too. I must admit, I do have a slight crush on him.. nothing serious. I still like Drew more than Eli especially since I never thought Eli would give me the time of day. We have only talked once or twice and the only reason we talked was because one of us were with Imogen.

Then there was Imogen, Bianca had also introduced me to Imogen but we became friends instantly. Our personalities clicked together like perfect puzzle pieces. She was definitely one of the only people that I could trust. We told eachother everything.

I knew that Imogen already had plans today and I didn't feel like being disappointed when Eli or Drew said no to hanging out with me.

So now instead of looking through my contacts I just went to my music and started listening to Giving You Up by Miley Cyrus. I clicked on the song annd put my headphones in my ears, being only a few minutes away from The Dot. As I walked I looked at the ground and hummed along to the song while listening.

_What could you hope to achieve  
When I'm crying and you know why_  
_How do you find your reasons_  
_In my deepest, darkest night_  
_I keep giving you up_  
_I remember when_  
_You were my only friend_  
_Now I'm not sure you can feel like that again_

And at that very moment I felt my body crash against another persons and I was on the ground.

I looked up at a muscular teenage boy extending his hand out for me to help me up. I took his hand and stood up as he helped me, I flashed him a nice smile rather than saying thanks when I realized who it was. It was Drew.

I quickly took out my ear buds and looked at him.

"Uh, hey Drew"  
"Hey Jo"

Was he just exiting The Dot.. or maybe he was just going in.. maybe we could hang out together. No, not going to happen he wouldn't hang out with me he's probably already hanging out with Katie or something.

Noticing that I didn't say anything he quickly asked me if I wanted to get some coffee. Of course I accepted his invitation, I wouldn't say no.. it's Drew Torres who would say no to him?

* * *

We hung out for an hour or so and then he asked if I wanted to go back to his house. I nod my head slightly and then we leave The Dot and drive to his home.

When we got to his house we went to the livingroom and switched on the television. I asked him to hand toss me the remote and he did so. Not meaning for it to, when he tossed the remote to me it hit my leg right where I had a bruise and I winced.

"C'mon Jo the remote didn't hit you that hard"

"I know, I know I didn't wince because of the remote"

"Then what's wrong?" he questioned.

I slid my skirt up slightly just to show him the bruise and then returned it to normal

"What happened?" he questioned once again

I looked down fighting the tears not wanting to answer him


	3. So Gentlemanly

"What happened?" the words shattered through my brain. I couldn't think of what to say, should I lie.. or should I tell him. I don't know how he'll react. Will he be sincerely sympathetic or just say sorry because it's what he's supposedly supposed to say.

"I-I'm gonna just go.." I say as I stand up but suddenly I feel a hand gently touching my arm. Drew was softly pulling me back down so we could talk.  
Wow I guess he actually does care.. at least more than you'd expect a jock to care about someone like me.

"Jo, please tell me.. Please" I saw the sympathy in his eyes as I sat down again.

"My father did this," I said holding back tears, my voice shaking, "he.. he hit me"

Just at that very moment I saw Drew stand up with rage filling his eyes

"..Drew," I noticed him walking to a table, picking up his car keys "what are you doing?"

"We're going to your house, you're not staying there anymore"

"That's a nice thought but where do you expect me to go?"

"You're going to stay here with me. We have an extra bedroom in the basement"

I sigh, I didn't want to get mixed up in the whole 'Drew Torres' thing. He was just so.. perfect I couldn't possibly stay with him and control my crush.

"C'mon lets go. We're getting your stuff."

I sigh, once again, and stand up following him as we walk out of his house and go to his car. I look at him, waiting for him to unlock the door. To my surprise instead of just unlocking the doors he opened it for me.. quite gentlemanly of him.  
He's so sweet.. and handsome.. and athletic.. and.. _Katie's.  
_He's Katie's boyfriend.

I notice that the car starts moving and I put on my seatbelt, leaning my head on the window.

* * *

A few minutes later we finally get to my home. I step out of the car once it is parked and peek through the window making sure that my father was not home.  
I then open the front door allowing Drew to enter after I enter. I jump a little as Drew tried gently closing the door but the wind blowing it shut, slamming it.

"Where's your room?" he said with his sweet, deep voice.. ugh control your thoughts!

"Follow me.. but I must warn you... it's kinda messy"

I heard a slight chuckle escape from him as I lead him to my room.  
As we arrive to my room I slowly turn the doorknob and enter.

I grab a big bag from my suitcase and start putting some clothes, perfume, makeup and some essentials in the bag as I noticed him standing in the doorway watching me.

"You can sit down if you would like to." I kept packing as I heard his footsteps walk to my bed and sit down.

* * *

I soon finished packing and we rushed out of the house trying to not get caught by my father. We were, to my surprise, successful.

We hopped into his car and when we got there he took my bag from me, carrying it down to my new room and I began packing. He went upstairs to order a pizza for us. We were alone, for Adam was with Eli and Audra and Omar were out to dinner.

I finished packing and went upstairs into the livingroom. I began looking out the window as I noticed that it was already night.

Drew soon came into the livingroom and stood beside me.

"Follow me, Jo. I have something I want to show you."

I did as he requested and followed him outside into the backyard. I noticed him look up and at that very moment I was officially confused.

* * *

***I haven't updated in forever! Sorry. D: Since I haven't updated in a while I am going to post another chapter tonight! :D Whoo ._. anywhoo.. hope you enjoyed this chapter!* **


	4. Truth or Dare?

***Like I promised, another chapter tonight! Enjoy!***

* * *

When Drew and I arrived in the backyard I noticed Drew looking up. He then turned around and ordered me to stay where I was but close my eyes.

I heard some moving around me and after a few minutes I was free to open my eyes again.

Drew appeared in front of my smiling slightly and I noticed behind him a ladder. I peeked behind him and eyed the ladder up and down carefully.

"Uh.. Drew? What's going on?"

"You'll see.. just follow me" ***hehe he rhymed.. sorry I had to say that ._.* **

I nodded and watched him as he climbed up the ladder and I followed.  
To be honest, I was terrified. Heights, spiders and snakes are three of the things that scare me the most in this world.

When I finally got up there I saw and open pizza box, two glasses, two plates and a bottle of Pepsi all on top of a big blanket which Drew was sitting on.  
He gestured for me to sit on the opposite side of the blanket as he placed a slice of pizza on each plate.  
I just smiled and looked at him while he handed me the plate and began pouring the soda for me.

* * *

We ate our dinner and he moved everything to the side. After we ate our dinner we layed beside eachother on the blanket, gazing at the stars. It was peaceful.

We soon began playing truth or dare. Him choosing dare most of the time and me choosing truth most of the time. We went on peacefully until Drew surprisingly said 'Truth.'

I couldn't think of what to ask him so I stupidly said, "Is it true that you've never cheated on one of your girlfriends?"  
Of course I already knew the answer to this, I knew what he had done with Bianca in the boiler room last year. But.. I guess I just wanted to hear him say it, hear him admit to what he had done.

I heard him let out a soft sigh "As if you don't already know.. and for the record I've never cheated unless the other girl asked for me to do something with her."

I just shook my head slightly, he acts like that makes cheating better. If there's one thing in this world I absolutely cannot stand it's cheaters.

Wow, I now feel like the biggest hypocrite.. I do in fact hate cheaters yet I am longing for Drew to make a move. I would love to feel his lips on mine, to be in perfect sync with him. That won't happen...

"Okay it's your tur-" just then I was cut off by him speaking.

"Why are you so interested?"

I shrug pretending not to know the answer even though I did know it.

"Are you sure.." he turns on his side and scoots closer to me, hovering himself over me, holding himself up with one of his hands beside my head, "that you don't want me to kiss you.. right here.. right now"

I close my eyes momentarily, not trying to seem nervous even if he makes me extremely nervous, trying to think of what to say. It finally comes to me and I sigh slightly before opening my eyes and rolling them at him as I bite my lip.

"Are you sure that this isn't you offering to kiss me?"

I noticed a slight smile creep onto his face, "Hmm.. maybe it is or maybe it isn't..." he leans down and kisses my passionately "Oh you were right, it was"

That kiss it was.. perfection. I loved it, so much. I truly wish it never ended.. but sadly it did and now Drew was just laying beside me again gazing at the stars and he filled my thoughts without even knowing it.


	5. You Promise?

After the kiss Drew and I eventually got off of the roof and traveled to out separate rooms. Mine being in the basement and his being on the top floor of the house.

I'm surprised that I could even sleep at all, most of the night I just stayed awake thinking about the kiss.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at around 9:30 to see that Drew wasn't home. He taped a note to the nightstand beside my bed saying in sloppy handwriting 'Jo I'll be back in a few hours I went to the gym.'

For the next few hours I just watched some cartoons, the best thing to do on a Saturday.

I eventually got slightly bored with that so I grabbed my laptop and went onto FaceRange.  
I noticed Imogen on and a smile appeared on my face. I also noticed that Eli was on.. but I didn't know if I should talk to him or not.

Then I decided against it, I don't want him to think that I'm annoying, instead I just talked to Imogen.

_Me: hey Imo :)_

_Imogen: hiya_

_Me: what's up?_

_Imogen: eh nothing really, you?_

_Me: living the boring life of a Joey :P wanna come over?_

_Imogen: sure I'll be there in 5_

_Me: k but don't come to my house.. come to 187 Harvestwood Lane instead_

_Imogen: change of scenery? lol_

_Me: lol I guess you could say that_

_Imogen: I'll leave now see you in a few bye_

_Me: bye_

Just as we said our goodbyes Drew came home. I heard the front door opening and I went upstairs to greet him.

I asked him how the gym was and in return he asked me what I did all day. Soon enough I told him that I invited someone over, he said it was okay for me to do that whenever I wanted.

Just then we heard the doorbell ring and Drew answered it even though I insisted. His eyes widened when he saw it was Imogen.

"Uh.. hey Drew..." Imogen spoke softly as Drew nodded and eyed her up and down slowly.

"Imo come in." she took steps in, keeping her eyes on Drew. I could basically feel the awkwardness between them.

Was I missing something?

"So, uh Drew.. Imo and I will be in my room, if you need us"

He just nodded awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as if her were uncomfortable.

What was with him? And Imogen didn't even seem herself either..

* * *

We walked down to my room and we both plopped on my bed.

"Imogen, what was going on out there?" I say as I look over at her. I needed to know what was going on between them.

"Um.. I don't know what you're talking about" I could tell that she was lying to me, I hate it when people lie to me and it's so blatantly obvious. Well I hate when anyone lies to me in general but doesn't everyone?

"With you and Drew, what's going on between you two?"

"If I tell you this swear to me that you won't tell _anyone"_ I could tell that this was important by the tone in her voice

"I promise" I said picking up a water bottle on my nightstand and taking a sip

"Well Drew and I have been 'hanging out' lately"

Just then I practically choked on my water bottle, it was actually more of a spit take "Wait.. you mean.. **hanging out?"**

She nodded with a slight blush and then she looked down

I whispered under my breath "Oh. My. God." I just, I can't believe that.. what other girls is he doing that with? Did he just invite me to stay here to get with me? "He's such a pig!"

"Joey calm down he'll hear you"

"I really don't care.. I just, I can't.. I can't believe that I actually liked him!" haha, liked as if I didn't still like him.

"Wait.. you liked him? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have done that"

"It doesn't matter Imo I don't care. But I need somewhere else to stay, I can't stay here with that pig"

I cannot understand this, he has a girlfriend, and other girls and sports to deal with. Great multitasking Drew

"Why are you here in the first place? Why don't you live with your dad or Bianca?"

My teeth clench, I have yet to tell Imogen about my dad being abusive

"It's a long story.. But I am not going to live with Bianca, she just got out on her own. I'm sure it's hard enough for her to take care of herself let alone another person"

"Then live with me, my dad will get over it and my mom is barely home anyway"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you're practically family I'm not going to have you stay here with that jerk"

I smile at her generosity "Alright, thank you. I'll start packing"

"Okay, I'm gonna go home and tell my dad. Can you get your bags by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I only have one bag"

"Alright" with that she left my room and I heard her run out of the door, probably avoiding Drew

* * *

I begin packing my bag when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I roll my eyes, knowing that it was Drew, and just continue packing.

"Joey..?"

I glare at the door "What?" I say coldly

"Can I come in?"

"It's your house it doesn't matter what you do" I hear him chuckle slightly at that statement. Why? Why would he be chuckling, why can't guys understand when girls are mad at them?

He then steps into the room and notices that I was packing

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving"

"Wha- Why? God, Joey please tell me that you're not going to go back to your dad"

"I'm not"

"Then where are you going? And why?"

"I'm living with Imogen.. one of my true friends"

"Oh.. Imogen? And am I missing something here? What do you mean one of your true friends? I'm your friend"

"Very funny Drew, acting like you don't know. You were with Imogen while dating Katie! Then you kissed me! Why? Why would you do that? Honestly were even at the gym this morning or were you at some random girls house? Did you let me stay here because you're my friend or because you wanted to use me?" I smirk slightly "Oh? You say you're my friend? Really, no don't even try that on me. You use people that's what you're good at, using people. You're just like every other guy in this world. Looking for one thing and one thing only" I scoff "Pathetic"

I can't believe I did that, Bianca would be so proud of me for standing up for myself like that.

I realize that I was just standing in front of him at this point so I quickly zip my bag and storm out of the house, him calling after me.

I'm not stopping, I'm just going to keep going until I get to Imogen's. That jerk isn't going to just lead me on, again. He just can't.

* * *

I finally get to Imogen's house and start settling in.


	6. A New Guy

I was at Imogen's, it was quiet there most of the time.

I really didn't even see Imogen that much either, she was always with Fiona or maybe Eli.. but mostly Fiona.

I had been at Imogen's for about two weeks now and I have yet to talk to Drew. To be honest, I'm still kinda **(I wrote ****_kinda_**** because she is still hurt but she is gradually getting over him, doesn't mean that she is still 'head over heels' for him) **heart broken over him.

Sighing I went onto youtube and listened to some of my favorite songs for when I'm heartbroken. I came across this one song and it didn't help me cope over Drew, at all. In fact this song had the name Drew in it multiple times. As I clicked onto the song the lyrics danced through my head.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_  
Ah yes, this song is none the less, Teardrops on my Guitar. I generally don't listen to those artists that most pre-teens would listen to but with this heart-ache it was a must.

Even with my lingering feelings it was getting better, I must admit.

I went onto FaceRange like I normally did when I was bored.

I noticed a few names but one really stood out, Eli Goldsworthy. For a moment I pursed my lips wondering if I should talk to him. What's there to lose? If he doesn't want to talk to me it doesn't really matter, we're not that great of friends anyway. ..But, could I take that, I've had enough heartache in the past two weeks to last me the rest of this year. If he tells me he doesn't want to talk to me or he just ignores me **will** be disappointed.

I sigh heavily before finally clicking on his name and write in the chat box "hey" and surprisingly before I even send it, I get a message from him saying "hello Joey"

I smile brightly, still very surprised and write back to him. At first it was just one of 'those' conversations.

You know the, hey-hi-how are you?-good, you?-fine-that's good-yep-mhm conversations but it kinda got sidetracked.

We just got into slightly random conversations, well as random as you can get with Eli Goldsworthy. It was nice, I enjoyed it.

Eli and I talked for what seemed like hours, it was amazing. The conversations we had were much better than any conversation Drew and I ever had.

I continued talking to him until about eleven PM. Imogen still wasn't home, I figured that she was just going to stay at Fiona's tonight.

When the clock struck eleven o'two I told Eli that I had to go. I was going to get some sleep tonight, unlike most other nights.

I waited for him to reply, I expected just a simple "goodbye" but that's not what I got, at all. Surprisingly, he asked me out to Little Miss Steaks tomorrow night.

I was laying on Imogen's bed the whole time we were talking. When I saw that message I smiled a very big smile and placed the laptop on the floor beside the bed. When I was sure it was safe on the floor I placed a pillow over my mouth and squealed about as high pitched as a mouse.

I was so excited, I never thought that this would happen. After a few minutes of my squealing and doing little happy dances I heard the '_ping'_ sound of message in my chat.

I picked the computer up and put it up on my lap as I read a message from Eli saying, "Joey?"

I was so excited I forgot to message the whole reason that I was excited. I messaged him saying that I would love to, with a smiley face afterwards.

A few moments later he messaged me back saying, "great I'll pick you up at around 5ish :) goodnight, sweet dreams"

I was ecstatic at this point and sent him a message back "sounds good"

I slowly closed my computer smiling even wider than before.

I can't wait for tomorrow night to come, it will be.. perfection. I'm sure of it.

* * *

The next day I woke up to notice that Imogen still wasn't home. I guess my assumptions were correct she spent the night at Fiona's. Oddly enough I woke up at about two-thirty PM, that's the latest I've ever slept in! I just realized that Eli would be picking me up in just two and a half hours.

Oh jeez, only that short amount of time to get ready for my date!

I searched through Imogen's closet and my bag hoping to do some mix and matching with our clothes. I needed to look perfect, even if looks aren't everything I know that people do care about them.

I eventually found a light pink spaghetti-strap shirt, black skinny jeans, light pink converse and a small handbag. For my make up I just put on some eye liner and mascara.

I didn't think I looked as perfect as I wanted to but I guess how I looked would suffice.

I had only five minutes left so I just brushed my teeth and waited downstairs for Eli.

He finally got to the house and we were off for our date.

* * *

When we arrived at Little Miss Steaks, Eli got a steak dinner and I got a small salad. We ate and we talked more, with small chuckles from him and giggles from me. Many smiles, lots of fun.

When we both finished our main course he ordered us an ice cream sundae to share. It was delicious, I was surprised that he ordered one thing for us to share on thee first date. I never pictured Eli to do something like that but I enjoyed it.

After he payed for the check we left and he dropped me off back at Imogen's house. It was around eight thirty, we were out that long, wow. I guess it's true, time does fly when you're having fun.

When we got to Imogen's house he parked the car in the driveway and walked me to the front door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Eli" I smiled brightly, trying not to show how happy I really was.

I noticed a smirk creep upon his face. "So did I"

I bit my lip looking up into his eyes, not even sure what to say yet.

Just then he leaned down and did something unexpected yet expected at the same time, he kissed me.

Just a quick kiss but for such a quick kiss it was certainly filled with passion.

I smiled within the kiss but when he pulled away I pouted a little.

He looked into my eyes smiling slightly and asked me an amazing question "Joey, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled nodding and leaned up to kiss him. After I kissed him once more I finally spoke, "Yes, I'd love to"

* * *

***Okay so this chapter is just ahfjkaggjhg I'm not really that happy with it. More drama is soon to come, a lot more drama! Please continue reading it'll get much better! I promise***


	7. The Accident

***Sorry that it's taken me a while to update. I've been busy. And I say this once again, please continue reading and reviewing. Enjoy!***

* * *

Everything's going great in life, I'm really happy!

I am living with my best friend, I have an amazing boyfriend and Drew has barely said anything to me since I told him off after finding out about him and Imogen.

Imogen and I's friendship has gotten even stronger since I began living here, it's wonderful.

Eli and I have been going out for three months, 2 weeks and five days. And if I do say so myself, it's going pretty well.

Drew doesn't even talk to me anymore unless it's absolutely necessary. Which it usually isn't. Although I haven't seen him with Katie lately.. Did they break up?  
What does it matter to me anyway? I'm with Eli, Drew's business doesn't concern me anymore we're not even friends. Which does sorta bother me.. I enjoyed having him as a friend. But.. maybe it's better this way.

* * *

Eli and I were just sitting on the couch in his living room watching a marathon of all of the 'Scream' movies.

I was, me not being able to handle scary movies very well, buried in his chest just about the whole time.

Just as yet another person got murdered my phone began ringing. I jumped a little, frightened by the sudden noise but then I realized that it was just my cell phone.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
_

It just kept ringing and ringing as Eli and I searched for it. Just when Eli found it buried in his couch it stopped ringing. Of course, just when we find the phone it goes to voice mail.

I sigh softly as I look to see who the missed call was. When the number on the screen finally came up I looked at it, not recognizing it at all. Soon enough I showed Eli and asked him if it was familiar, he told me that it was the local hospital.**  
**

Why would the hospital be calling?

I just shrugged and began watching the movie again, when my phone started ringing once more.

I quickly answered the phone, asking why they were calling when they finally explained it to me.

With tears filling my eyes and shaky breath I finally spoke, "O-okay, I.. I'll be there in a few minutes"

After I hung up Eli turned to look at me and spoke softly "What's going on?"

I just looked down with my hands in my lap and I pursed my lips. After a moment while holding back tears I finally said, "Bianca.. She's.. she's in the hospital. She got into a car accident, they said that it was serious. Can you take me there? Please"

Eli just looked at me, nodding his head as he stood up quickly.

I quickly grabbed my purse, we then rushed out of his house and to his car.

After about ten minutes of driving we finally got there. God it seemed like it took years to get there.

Eli parked his car and we went into the hospital at the front desk where we asked for Bianca's room number.

The nurse told us and I sprinted to the room, Eli following close behind me.

When I finally got to the room I slowly opened the door to see someone that I didn't expect to see.. _Drew_.

But Drew was the least of my worries, after I eyed him up and down briefly I looked over to see a limp, lifeless Bianca laying in her bed. She had wires hooked up to her, beeping machines.

I couldn't be here, I couldn't see her like this. She was fine a few days ago and now due to a stupid car accident she was in the hospital clinging onto her dear life.

What was she hit by? A truck? Or maybe.. I don't even know but it must have been a hardy vehicle for her to have been hurt badly. How could this happen to her?

Drew stood across the room, I felt his eyes creep upon me but I had no time to pay any attention to him. Bianca was the only important thing right now.

I walked closer to her bed and grasped onto her hand hoping for a small squeeze. I was hoping that if she did squeeze my hand it may give me some hope that she'd live.

Bianca did gently squeeze my hand but it didn't give me hope, it just led me to sobbing and pulling my hand away quickly.

I turned around running towards the door but Eli stopped me, pulling me into a gentle hug. He just held onto me as I sobbed quietly into his chest.

After a few minutes of that I finally calmed down.

I sat down in a chair near Bianca's bed, Eli stood next to me and held my hand while Drew just stood, still across the room, looking at Bianca and me every few moments. He had a hurt look on his face, what was wrong with him?

I was about to say something just to break the tension between everyone but before I could I heard the door opening slowly.

I looked at the doorknob as it turned.

When it finally opened all the way I saw a man walk into the room.

"Joey?" he spoke in his raspy voice

I stood up almost instantly when I finally realized who it was.

"D-dad!"

* * *

***I hate this chapter ugh! . I am hoping the next few chapters won't be this horrid but who knows? I hope this stupidness didn't turn you off of this fanfiction completely :/ Please review!* **


	8. Long Time No See

***I'm trying to update more often. Summer's almost here so this story will be updated much more soon enough. I promise!***

***P.S. ..This chapter is going to be fairly short!***

* * *

When my father walked into the room and saw me I noticed his face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Did that mean he actually missed me?

I doubt it, he was probably just sad that he didn't have anyone to take his anger out on.

When I said dad I noticed Drew look up instantly at the man who caused me so much pain.

What was he doing here anyway? It's bad enough that Drew was here, I have enough baggage with him, but now my father too.

Anything else God wants to pile onto my heaping pile of horribleness that I sadly call life?

Eli just looked down and rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, it was easy to tell that he was uncomfortable. I would be too if I were him right now, we were just enjoying a nice little date and all of a sudden this happens. Eli didn't even know about what my dad did he just knew that I lived with Imogen.

"How's Bianca doing?" he said trying not to make eye contact with me as Drew glared at him cautiously.

I scoff at his words, how's Bianca doing what does it look like? She's clinging onto her life while her scum bag of a father is here pretending that he cares. Yeah I'm sure she's doing just amazing, just like paradise.

"I..I don't know how she's doing. The doctor hasn't said anything to us" I glare at Drew as he flashes a fake smile that anyone in their right mind could easily see through.

"Oh," my father nods his head slowly, "alright. Actually Joey I was wondering if we could talk for a moment. _Alone_."

Why so he can just tell me this is my fault and he can verbally and physically abuse me like he has been doing for the past two years.

Just as I was about to speak I heard someone speak out "I don't think that's a very good idea," it was Drew.

I sighed, knowing this couldn't possibly end well, as I heard my father speak in an angered tone.

"Is your name Josephine Sarah-Elizabeth DeSousa? No, well alright, then I shouldn't be hearing anything out of you" he said sharply.

Just as Drew was about to say something else I cut him off "Oh..okay I'll talk to you. Let's go to the parking lot"

Drew gave me a shocked look as I answered my father.

My father glared at Drew, obviously angered by him.

We quickly left the room leaving Drew and Eli _alone_. Wonderful_._

* * *

When my father and I got to the parking lot I leaned against a wall, it was one of those enclosed parking lots like most hospitals have.

"So what did you want to talk about" I said as I glared down

He walked closer to me and gave me a tight hug "I've really missed you and Bianca too"

I just let my arms dangle, I didn't want to even be near that retched man let alone be hugging him.

He pulled away, now standing about a foot or so away from me. I bit my lip, looking down slightly but I could feel his angered eyes on me.

"What was that Josephine? You just leave without even telling me and for no reason and then you can't even hug your own father! To think I was going to allow you to come back home." he said basically shouting at me

"Really? You were going to _allow_ me to come home? No! Just no! Don't even say that to me. I don't want to come home I am happy without you!"

"That's enough Josephine" he said in a stern toned voice.

No that's not enough. I'm just getting started, he needs to realize what he did.

"Really? I don't think it's enough. You don't seem to realize what you put me through, what you put Bianca through! You don't deserve either one of us living with you! We're too good for a no good dir-"

I was cut off by a loud smacking sound and a stinging pain left on my face as I fell to the ground.

I didn't even realize what had just happened until I was on the ground sobbing and holding my face.

"J..Joey I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too"

Was he actually apologizing to me? For the first time? Not possible, it must be a dream.

I noticed him inching closer towards me. I struggled to get up but I knew not to trust him for even a second.

"S-stay.. away from m-me" I said as I got up slowly and began running.

I had no phone, no car, no where to go. I couldn't go to Imogen's house, he would find me there.

I needed to just get away from people for a while.

I ran and just kept running for what seemed like hours but in reality was only about twenty minutes.

* * *

***I liked this chapter :3 Oh and to one of my readers out there, the middle name, Sarah-Elizabeth, was just for you (; You know who you are!***

***I hope you enjoyed reading!***


	9. He's Abusive

**Okay, this chapter's going to be a little different. I am making this chapter be Eli's point of view. The change in point of view won't be happening often, normally it'll just be Joey's point of view but I needed it to be different. It needed to be one of the boy's point of view.***

***ENJOY!***

* * *

**ELI'S POV**

Drew and I were in Bianca's hospital room waiting and waiting.

Drew looked angered as I glared at him, soon enough I looked at the ground like I had been doing most of the night.

It was awkward in that room, probably one of the most awkward experiences of my life.

I tried breaking the tension by speaking, "What do you think's taking them so long"

Drew only glared at me then looked away. What was his problem? I've barely said anything to him at school and when I was at his house with Adam I said few words to him.

A few moments later Drew finally spoke, but in a muttered tone. "I'm leaving, I'll go check on Joey and her dad."

He said this as he made his way across the room and to the door.

"I'm coming with you" I was her boyfriend I think it's only fair that I'm there for her during this tough time.

Drew shook his head, obviously not wanting me to come but I think he knew that I wouldn't take no for an answer.

We both exited the room and saw her father looking down mumbling something to himself. He tried making his way past Drew and I but Drew grabbed his shoulder. Drew looked mad as ever as he spoke "Where's Joey?"

It took a minute or so but Mr. DeSousa did answer "I don't know. That stupid little girl ran away while we were talking"

Drew let go of his shoulder and looked around a little while shaking his head "Joey is _not_ stupid _at all_, she's the greatest person you will ever know, she's special. You're really lucky I don't just hit you right now but I know that Joey wouldn't want that so I won't. Stay away from Joey, I don't want to hear her talking about you again. You don't deserve to have such amazing daughters when you act the way you do."

Did Drew just say that about Joey? I've never even seen them hanging out before.. Did he like Joey? He did break up with Katie a few weeks ago. Was it for Joey? Was Drew going to try to take Joey away from me?

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I noticed Drew running and I soon followed behind him.

* * *

Before I knew it we were in his car driving, searching the roads to see if we found her.

It was, once again, awkwardly quiet. I didn't like it.

I was still curious by what Drew said earlier so I decided to ask what he meant by that.

"Why did you say that he doesn't deserve Joey and Bianca for daughters? What did he do to them?"

I noticed a faint smile creep across Drew's face. "She didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what?" Yeah I was definitely missing something here.

"Wow goes to show how much your girlfriend actually trusts you.."

"Can you just tell me what he did?"

"He hit her. He's abusive and I am willing to bet that Joey ran off because he hit her again." I felt the anger within me rising. How could he do that to Joey? She's the sweetest girl I know, why would he ever do that?

Drew spoke once more, "Is that her?" he said pointing to a girl walking on the side of the road. It certainly was Joey.

I nodded and Drew stopped the car, pulling onto the side of the road a few feet in front of Joey.

We both got out of the car quickly and ran over to Joey.

* * *

***Okay, so ralph loves kiki (3) reviewed, multiple times and asked why Joey happens to fly to the floor whenever her dad hits her. ****...I don't have a real answer to that. Uhm I guess he's just a big strong man and she's a petite little girl? Sorry I have no answer for that question but it was a good question!***

***I hope you liked it! Please review!***


	10. For You

***The past few chapters were short and this one is going to be pretty short too! I apologize but the next chapter is going to be fairly long. Hope I haven't bored you out of my story yet!***

***Review and Enjoy!***

* * *

**Joey's POV**

I saw a car stop in front of where I was walking and I just continued to walk not realizing who it was until they got out.

It was Drew and Eli. Why were they here? How did they find me? How did they know I left? Why did Drew care what happened to me? It shouldn't matter to him I wouldn't even classify us as friends anymore.

I saw both Drew and Eli sprinting towards me, with Eli slightly ahead of Drew.

When Eli reached me he took me in his arms, hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back when I noticed Drew just come to a halt looking at us.

I tried to figure out what Drew was so interested in, has he never seen a boyfriend and girlfriend hug before?

After a minute or so of hugging Eli pulled away slightly, looked into my eyes briefly and passionately kissed me.

I think it was the best kiss Eli and I have ever had. And it wasn't even like a gross kiss, it was nice. Sweet.

The kiss ended by Drew tapping on Eli's shoulder asking if he could talk to me, _alone._

Ugh what does he want?

Eli said yes and gave me a quick peck on the lips before reluctantly walking away.

It was just quiet neither of us said anything and I couldn't take that. He said he wanted to talk, then why isn't he?

Does he expect me to hop in his arms and play the whole 'my hero' game because he drove a few miles and found me when I didn't want to be found? Because I can tell you now, that will **not** be happening any time soon.

"You wanted to talk? Talk"

"Uh okay, how have you been?"

"Really Drew? Just get to the point, what did you want to talk about?" I snapped at him, I don't feel like the stupid little small talk when I could be home asleep in bed or talking to my boyfriend.

"Well I was worried sick when your dad said that you ran away, and I know he hit you, there's no other reason that you would have run away.. and I guess, I just care about you _a lot" _

Really? Did he really have to say that? God I hope that him caring for me is just in a friendly way.

"Uhm, I care about you a lot too..?" I'm a little confused by what I was saying. I hope that this was in a friendly way because if it wasn't I just ruined everything.

"Then why are you still with Eli?" Yeah, it wasn't in a friendly way. It's funny, a few months ago I would've been praying that this would happen but now I wish everything were different.

"Drew.. I thought you meant.. not that way. I don't like you like that. I'm with Eli" I looked down, I never thought rejecting Drew would make me feel this bad.

"Joey, I broke up with Katie.. for you"

"What? Did you think that I would just jump into your arms when I heard that? I'm with _Eli_" at that moment I just walked away from him and over to Eli.

"Can we walk back to the hospital then can you bring me home? Please?"

He didn't even question why we wouldn't be going with Drew, I think he was actually pleased by that.

We walked to the hospital and he dropped me off at home.

Sigh. The confusing life of a teenager.

***This chapter is horrible. Probably the worst one I've ever written but whatever. The next chapter will be better***


	11. Not Everyone Gets A Happy Ending

***This chapter makes me emotional..enjoy it ._.***

Imogen and her family were kind enough to make me a nice little room in the basement.

Her dad fixed it up a bit and there was already a bathroom down there so I had my own little living area. It was nice, being out of Imogen's way.

Now I could just be alone when I wanted to.

I've been thinking about what Drew said, that's really all I can think about, _"Joey, I broke up with Katie.. for you."_

For.. me? The great Drew Torres broke up with his almighty girlfriend for me. I don't understand it at all.

My phone started ringing and I answered it. It was Drew, perfect timing, it's like he knows when I'm thinking about him.

"Joey will you come over?"

Why? So he can just make me feel bad that he dumped his girlfriend for me when I am with Eli.

Eh what else will God throw at me that will make my life worse? My dad's a jerk, my sisters in the hospital with close to no chances of living and some guy that I used to have feelings for likes me.

I sigh before answering, "I guess so. I'll be there in a few minutes"

We hung up and I left the house. It was a fairly nice day so I was just going to walk, I need exercise anyway.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking I got there and knocked on the door. As I awaited his answer I played with my hair. I guess I was nervous, I mean, what would Drew have to talk to me about?

He answered the door with a smile on his face "Hey Joey"

Drew seemed surprisingly happy to see me, almost giddy. "Uhm.. hey.." He wanted me here and I came. The question is.. why did he want me here?

He looked at me for a minute, it was as if he were in a trance. I cleared my throat and he snapped right out of it.

"Oh, come in" he said moving out of the doorway and I stepped in. Right after he closed the door, walked into his livingroom and I followed behind. We both sat on his couch side by side.

"So.. what did you want to talk about?" I said, brushing my hair to the side of my face.

"Okay I'll just get to the point.. Joey I really, really like you. More than I've liked anyone of my girlfriends" He sighed in the middle of talking and began again, "I think I might even.. love you. Sure I have said 'I love you' to girls before but this is different. I really love you, I don't just love you I am _in_ love with you"

When he stopped talking he just looked into my eyes.

"Drew.." I began talking until he cut me off.

"Joey you are the most real girl I have ever talked to. I know with you I wouldn't be pretending to be something I'm not. Like with Alli and Katie I had to pretend that I was good enough for them. And you're not like your sister either, she was great but with her I wasn't.. well.. me"

I stood up "Drew stop it, I'm with Eli" I said as I began walking towards the door when I felt his hand gently grabbing my arm and spinning me around. Now he had both hands on my arms, holding me in front of him and he was looking into my eyes.

"Joey, do you love him?"

I bit my lip, do I _love_ him? I've never been in love before. Eli and I haven't even said 'I love you' to each other yet I don't want to say that I love him to Drew then Eli will find out and think that I'm moving too fast or something.

"I-I don't know" I said looking down.

It took Drew less than a minute to use his pointer finger to nudge my head up and catch me in a kiss.

He soon slid his hands up to my cheeks, holding them as we kissed until I found the strength to push him away.

"Drew, I'm with Eli! You can't do that"

"But I broke up with Katie so we could be together!"

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to break up with Eli. You can go be the superstar jock you are and get any girl _except _me"

I walked out of his house and he didn't even try to stop me.

I walked down the street when I got a call. I didn't even look at who was calling I just figured it was Drew, "Drew I don't want to-"

I was cut off by the sound of Bianca's doctor speaking. "Joey?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else"

"It's fine, I was just calling to say that things with Bianca seem to be getting much better. Her health is growing at a very fast pace"

I smiled, that just made my day a million times better, "That's great! Am I able to come visit her?"

"Yes, yes you are. She's been asking for you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for telling me. Expect to see me at the hospital soon. Goodbye Doctor Wimmons." I said, smiling and then I hung up my phone.

The hospital was about a half hour walk from where I was but I didn't care. I would walk just to see Bianca and like I said before, it was a nice day out.

After the half hour or so I finally got to the hospital. When I walked in there I got a visitors pass and walked up to Bianca's room.

As I reached where her room is I attempted walking in but was stopped by a nurse. She told me that something went wrong and I wasn't permitted to see Bianca. She told me I'd have to just wait in that floor's waiting room.

I waited and waited and waited, it felt like hours before Doctor Wimmons came into the waiting room and he sat beside me. He had an expression on his face, I couldn't read his emotion, it was blank.

"Joey, I have some news.." I smiled slightly, news could only mean one thing. He had said she was getting better, maybe she'll even get to leave the hospital today or the next day.

"Is she better? Can I come see her? Please tell me she's better." I was eager to find out what was going on with her.

"J..Joey calm down. I'm afraid, she can't leave."

I frowned slightly but it's just a delay to her leaving. "Alright, if she can't come home now when can she come home?"

The doctor sighed softly, "Well..?" I spoke in a slightly agitated tone. He should just be able to answer me, unless..

I noticed his head tilt downward as he looked down at the ground, "Joey, I'm afraid your sister didn't make it."

Biting back tears I looked at him. "She was fine just a little while ago.. What happened?"

He sighed, looking down and rubbing his forehead. "We're not sure yet. Something just happened, we tried everything we could to get her back. I'm really sorry, Joey."

I stood up, walking slowly out of the room, heading towards the elevator. It took all my might to not cry.

Thankfully, no one was in the elevator when I got in.

After stepping in I pressed the button, I had to go down four floors. I leaned against the side of the elevator and just slid down onto the floor. I tucked my knees up to my chest, buried my head in them and began sobbing. I continued crying until the elevator stopped on the main floor and I got out of there as fast as I could.

I rushed out of there and it was raining, just my luck. It wasn't raining hard, yet, just drizzling.

I didn't know where to go, I couldn't go to Imogen's house yet, I didn't want to see anyone yet.

Soon I started walking, no destination, not sure of where I was going but I was just walking along the side of the road in the rain.

After a few minutes, it was official. I was lost. At this point I didn't even care.

Looking around I noticed a few places, a convenience store, a McDonald's, a Walmart and a location not like the others.. A cemetery.

I stared into the cemetery for a moment before realizing what cemetery that was. It was the one my mother had been buried in.

Since I didn't want to go home yet I walked into it searching for my mother's grave. The rain started pouring harder and harder, I couldn't even tell if I was crying or not anymore.

When I found it I knelt on the ground right in front of her tombstone. It read _"Anne DeSousa ; April 1, 1967-August 5, 2009" _

I put my hands on top of her tombstone, bowing my head down. Now I was sure of it, I wasn't just crying I was sobbing.

I mumbled a few words, they were mostly, "I need you now" or "I wish I could speak to you just one more time" over and over again.

My jeans were dirty, I was soaked and the rain wasn't slowing down anytime soon. My life was a wreck.

I grabbed my bag, that was soaked too but it was zipped up so everything was fine, and took my phone out of it checking the time. It was five something but the date caught my eye it was August 5.

So it was three year anniversary of the day my mother died and today my sister died too.. Fantastic.

I stood up and trudged through the rain somehow finding my way home.

Walking inside, I passed Mr. Moreno he was sitting in his normal chair reading the newspaper.

He didn't even notice me, which I am thankful for.

I rushed down into my room in the basement and looked through my drawers looking for a little pouch.

When I found it I walked into the bathroom, standing in front of the sink and looking into the mirror.

***Done for now :} I'll try to update as soon as I can*  
*Review pleeasse* **


	12. I Love You

***I haven't updated in a long time.. Sorry! I had writers block then every time I start writing again my computer closes the browser.***

***I hope I still have people who enjoy this..***

****I looked in the mirror, my eyes blood shot, my hair a mess and my make up was running. I was a mess.

As I slowly unzipped the little pouch I had I looked through it, trying to find what I needed.

My hand was digging through the bag as I thought of the last time I used what I was searching for.

I thought of how it was right after my father found out Bianca left, he hurt me emotionally, physically too. I figured I might as well hurt myself too, no one would care. The last time I did this I was feeling alone, depressed, like there was not one person in this world who cared about what happened to me so why should I care?

That's when I found it, my razor blade, I had taken it out of a razor.

I looked down, feeling hot tears beginning to stream down my face I pressed the blade to my skin, causing it to make a small cut.

The blood dripped down my skin as I examined the damage I had done. I got the same feeling I had gotten the past times I'd done this, relief. Some call this self mutilation but I see it as a way to help myself.

I then pressed the razor to my skin a little further up than the first one was, I scraped it over my skin this time leaving a longer, deeper cut.

I placed the razor on the sink in front of me as I let the blood drip down my wrists. I gazed in the mirror at myself, I was a wreck.

After staring at the mess of a person I am for a few moments I picked up the razor once again, just barely touching my skin. This time I was shaking and as I was about to make another cut I heard a thud at the front door, upstairs. This noise startled me, causing my razor to fall.

I searched the floor for it with no luck. I couldn't see where it was and now I heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

Looking through the mirror, realizing I left my bathroom door open I started panicking. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, there were no towels around to hide the evidence of what I had done.

Then I crossed my arms hoping whoever it was wouldn't get suspicious. As I turned around I saw a familiar face which caused me to half smile. It was Eli.

Walking out of the bathroom I looked at him, "Hey.." I spoke, my voice kinda shaky.

He walked closer to me, "I heard what happened I'm so sorry." Then he was just about to put his arms around me but I backed up a little knowing I wouldn't be able to return the hug.

"Is everything okay?" He was worried, I could tell. I wasn't even acting myself right now.

I nodded a little, "Mhm." I suppose at that moment he looked at my folded arms and could see some blood dripping.

He then took another step closer to me, grabbing my arm lightly which caused my wrist to be revealed.

With a shocked expression on my face he looked down at my bleeding wrist then up at my face. Not speaking a word he walked into my room, finding something to put over the cuts.

When something was found he wrapped it around my wrist, making a loose knot so it wouldn't fall off but so it also wouldn't hurt.

His expression was now blank, he still hasn't spoken.

I look up at him when he wraps his arms around my shoulders, holding me close to him. In a cautious tone he speaks, "Why'd you do it?"

"I feel.. alone. I don't have anyone to be here to care for me, there's no one that would care if I do this. Why not do it?" After speaking I bit down on my lip, trying not to start crying again.

He pulled away a little, with a sympathetic look he stared into my eyes. "You have me."

Not meaning to, I scoffed. "And for how long? You'll get sick of me and leave me," looking down to the ground I continued my sentence, "everyone does eventually."

Shaking his head, he tilted my head up with his finger so I was gazing back into his eyes. "I won't. Joey, I love you."

I was speechless, no one's told me that before. What was I supposed to say back to that? I felt the same way but how do I get those words out.

Grinning, I looked up at him. "I- I love you.. too."

Before I knew it I was in his embrace, his arms were around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

***Awe. They're so cute. :3 This chapter was fairly short.. My apologies. I'll be updating WAY more often. I promise.***

***Hope you liked it.* **


End file.
